


[ 翻译] You Stand Alone to Every Record I Own

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Failboats In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Skinny!Steve, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 巴基·巴恩斯年方十八岁，即将高中毕业，爱着他最好的朋友。没关系。他总会释怀，或是等到上了大学，和每个乐队里的文艺青年上床消愁。至少娜塔莎是这么说的。乐队主唱！朋克芽×橄榄球队队员詹，清水无差





	[ 翻译] You Stand Alone to Every Record I Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Stand Alone to Every Record I Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992792) by [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame). 



娜塔莎说他简直不可理喻，不过她在冲击六个月后的奥运会体操队选拔赛，压力让她近来格外刻薄。

“我不需要你的意见。”巴基说，把CD从她手中夺走。

她扬起一根眉毛看他，表情冷静得让人气愤。“噢，巴恩斯，这就是为什么我要给你意见。”

大家都认为巴基不该和娜塔莎这样的人来往。橄榄球队的那帮人总说她像个秘密特工，就好像他们对冷战有多了解似的，还不是只看了几部深夜放映的《洛奇》就来吹嘘了。但这倒比他们说史蒂夫的话好听些。说实话，巴基觉得他的队友们才是最不值得来往的。

娜塔莎当然比传言中好多了。“好吧，我不说了，不过等你沦落到开始痴想大学里每一个垃圾乐队里的文青时，别来找我哭就是了。”

巴基把笔丢向她。

 

***

 

史蒂夫和一群被罚留校时认识的家伙们组了个乐队——成员有达姆弹·杜根，德米尔, 吉姆·森田, 蒙蒂·福斯沃斯，还有加布·琼斯。他们的歌算不上好（达姆弹竟然是弹班卓琴的），不过巴基依然会像个疯狂的小迷弟一样旁听他们每一次的车库排练。对他来说这并非什么难事。巴基乐于和史蒂夫一起消磨时间，哪怕是旁听这个三脚猫乐队的排练，时不时提醒他们没有一个人的拍子是对的。

“你没必要这么做。”史蒂夫告诉他，用他那勇敢又饱含自我牺牲精神的腔调，如果他此刻不是浑身湿透，又裹了好几层大几号的衬衫的话，也许还挺有说服力的。

巴基总是两人中更擅长说谎的那个。“我妹妹们和妈妈在家也很吵，这儿比家里安静多了。再说了，没有法语脏话作为背景音，我可很难专注。”很遗憾，后半句倒是真的。德米尔的嘴可不干净。

“谢了，巴克，你真是我们的头号粉丝。”史蒂夫的微笑那么友好又真诚，让巴基的心为之颤动。他们五岁时就认识彼此了，所以史蒂夫本不该对他有这么大的影响力，可每次史蒂夫·罗杰斯对他微笑，巴基的膝盖都会发软。

 

***

周三，巴基在图书馆里自习，杰西卡·沃里斯和凯西·施耐德总算停止了在巴基三张桌子外咯咯笑的举动，前来找他搭话了。她们很可爱，如果不看学业或者体育表现的话，不过巴基的妹妹们也是一样，所以他对她们没什么想法。

“你去这周末佩顿的派对吗？”杰西卡问，她的手不安地抚过马尾辫。一旁的凯西戳了戳她的肋骨，杰西卡把她的手打开了。

巴基今天其实有正经事做，并非向以往一样在这儿打发时间，等着史蒂夫的美术社团结束后载他回家。不过，给个微笑倒是无伤大雅。“很遗憾，我不去。我有别的事。”

凯西和杰西卡的肩膀都垂了下来。“比派对还好玩吗？”凯西问。

“比派对还好玩，”巴基肯定道。他对她们露出微笑，要是娜塔莎看见肯定又要拿手肘推他了，她们有些着迷地望着他，“抱歉了，女士们。”

“那，也许下次吧。”杰西卡说，听上去有些伤心。

凯西又捅了捅她：“巴基，明天英语课见！”

她们离开了，还好直接走出了图书馆，没有回去坐下。现在他总算可以开始写历史作文了。

 

***

 

“凯西·施耐德说你有女朋友了。”午餐时，娜塔莎尽职地汇报着，在山姆身边放下餐盘。

“我可不知道你和凯西·施耐德是朋友。”山姆说，听上去对娜塔莎的交友圈十分感兴趣。山姆对他们很好，但史蒂夫在他转学后的一周内就给他留下了深刻印象，让他加入了他们的小圈子。不管娜塔莎怎么说，巴基才没有嫉妒。

巴基对他们皱起眉头。“我没有女朋友。她想知道我去不去周末的派对，我说另有计划而已。”

史蒂夫的脸有些微红，也许吧，因为他太小了，也许室温的轻微变化都能影响到他。他可能只是觉得热。“你没必要这么说，现在她该说你的闲话了。”作为一个戴鼻环的人，史蒂夫似乎总是更在意别人对巴基的看法。

“没关系，”巴基耸了耸肩。他努力无视娜塔莎心照不宣的目光，山姆好奇的眼神还有史蒂夫极具献身精神的爱，“反正也没人相信。”

 

***

 

第一次有人说“要小心那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯”时，巴基才是个十四岁的高一新生。他拿着冰袋冰敷破掉的嘴唇，而刚刚经历了哮喘发作的史蒂夫则躺在医务室里。

“他只是在自卫。”巴基说，这句话后来就一直挂在他嘴边。血的味道在他嘴里弥漫开来。他不停地想象要是他不在那儿，要是那个格林伯格得逞了怎么办。

米歇尔护士叹了口气，就像每个大人一样，认为巴基只是年轻气盛。“你是个好孩子，”她说，“别让他把你拉下水。”

到了高二，巴基不再试图说服别人，不过大人们还是告诉他要小心，不要让史蒂夫影响他。那全是狗屎。史蒂夫只是个朋克少年，他的道德感比巴基认识的每一个该死的成年人都要强。他会跟随史蒂夫直到地球末日，而巴基知道，总有一天，大家都会看到史蒂夫身上的闪光点。

 

***

 

“你应该去那个派对的。”史蒂夫说，语气随意，一边舔掉勺子上的巧克力冰淇淋。他们在当地动物园的冰淇淋补给站里，这听起来或许土得掉渣，但这家动物园里有五个免费冰淇淋供应点，而史蒂夫总会来这儿写生。他们轮流伸出双臂，比着模仿秃鹫和信天翁的双翼，史蒂夫会花好几个小时画老虎、熊猫和火烈鸟，巴基则在儿童园区里和绵羊玩耍。他们每年都会来这儿，巴基不会让任何事影响动物园之旅。

“然后错过这么有趣的事？再说了，”巴基补充道，“明年还有可能来不了。”

升学的阴云笼罩着他们，没人想要谈起这个严肃的话题。好吧，也许只是巴基不想谈。史蒂夫想去美术类院校，他正忙着润色简历和申请书。巴基则在翘脚等待，打算看看哪所高校离史蒂夫更近。他还不确定未来要做什么，所以也不太在意到底要去哪儿。

“你肯定也没机会再去那个派对了，”史蒂夫指出，听上去更像他的本意而非一个自我牺牲的混蛋，“你最珍爱的高中回忆又该怎么办呢？”

巴基比史蒂夫足足重五十磅，所以把他推向垃圾桶边也不是什么难事。“你这个傻瓜。”

史蒂夫笑了。“我又不是那个随便把人推到垃圾桶旁的人，笨蛋。”

让那个派对见鬼去吧。巴基只想永远待在这里。

 

***

 

周一早上上课前，娜塔莎问：“约会怎么样？”

“那不是约会，”巴基不悦地望着她，“你知道的。史蒂夫和我去动物园了。”

娜塔莎作出反胃的表情。“真恶心，你们太肉麻了，”她说，“你知道，我和我朋友克林特说起你了。他说你要么就男人一点儿，要么就闭嘴。”

巴基对此表示高度怀疑，主要因为他不太确定娜塔莎的朋友到底是真实存在的，还是她用来讽刺巴基的借口。

“你才是那个一直说这事的人。”他只能这么反驳她。要是他现在还装作自己没有死心塌地地，愚蠢地爱着他最好的朋友，大概只会显得更加悲惨。

“把你的iPod给我。让我看看你现在是不是还在循环‘时间尽头’。”

好在上课铃拯救了巴基的尊严。

 

***

 

咆哮突击队——说真的，这名字太蠢了，这是个高中生乐队，而尽管巴基希望史蒂夫所有的梦想都能成真，他也曾默默期待升学压力能让他们散伙——只演出过一次（在达姆弹邻居家女儿的十三岁受诫礼上），只录过一首单曲。曲子的名字叫 _对抗红骷髅（Us against the Red Skull）_ ，而出于某种原因，巴基家里有五六份CD拷贝。

（好吧，巴基有五六份拷贝，是因为他不可救药，而且只有他的电脑CD驱动没坏，再加上他妹妹把她的拷贝光盘到处乱放，等着被别人拿走。）

作为一个高中生乐队，他们还不算太烂，不过要不是因为史蒂夫，巴基肯定不会听他们的歌。而史蒂夫，这个骨瘦如柴，头发软搭搭，身着紧身牛仔裤，喜欢在身上打孔的小孩，却有着天使般的歌喉。他确实总是喜欢谈论像什么贫富差距，使用绿色产品以及善待动物组织的一些伦理观，但他的歌声总是发自内心的。真诚的令人心痛，又那么“史蒂夫”，让巴基的心脏往往快要跳出胸膛。

而有时，巴基也会锁上房门，闭上眼睛，任由自己沉浸在史蒂夫的歌声中。他也会想象着史蒂夫的眼睫毛如何颤动，他的嘴唇如何唱出那些歌词。而有时（见鬼去吧，娜塔莎），他也会假装那首令人心碎的情歌“时间尽头”是写他的。

这让他感觉好像活在泰勒·斯威夫特的MV里一样。太可怕了。

 

***

 

“你总要告诉我的，”史蒂夫说。他们正在史蒂夫家的餐桌上做作业，每当巴基的三个姐妹都在家，他们就会这样做，“你在准备申请大学，对吗？”

史蒂夫头发里的最后一点蓝也终于开始褪色了，这总让巴基想到大海、开阔的天空和史蒂夫的眼睛颜色。史蒂夫那双试图看穿巴基内心的眼睛。

“对，我在准备申请大学，不过这不重要。”他耸了耸肩。这是巴基的标准答案了，这可以用来应付山姆，那帮橄榄球队队员，还有巴基那个快要大学毕业，总是说大学留给她的只有酒瘾和沉重债务的姐姐。娜塔莎没那么好打发，她只会翻个白眼，给他一拳，问他有没有给史蒂夫准备好订婚戒指。他妈妈则说他应该申请一些州内的学校，因为姐姐的学生贷款着实难以负担。

而史蒂夫，这个蹩脚的空想社会改良家，故作老成地皱起眉头。”巴基，这很重要。”

许多事情都对史蒂夫很重要——移民改革，雨林危机，收入不均，女权主义，还有，因为他是个该死的终极文青，海豚。出于某种原因，史蒂夫总是把巴基和他脑袋瓜里那些拯救世界的愿望置于同等地位，让巴基觉得自己渺小又毫不相称，让他要想做得更好，好让史蒂夫以他为傲。

“我不知道，只是，我不知道——这事我不得不面对，但又不想去做，”巴基耸耸肩，“离开家感觉挺怪的。”如果史蒂夫不住在他隔壁，不在他触手可及的范围内，那会感觉挺怪的。

“你值得比这个小城更好的，巴克。你会很棒的。”史蒂夫对他微笑，巴基不知道为什么杂货店的那些小老太太们总说他比史蒂夫·罗杰斯更有前途。巴基的确不是——史蒂夫才是他的锚。也许他还少不更事，但是他相信这绝对是真的。

 

***

 

巴基高中三年都是橄榄球队的一员，成绩优异，出勤率高。他小时候参加唱诗班，现在一个月去一次教堂，只是为了让他妈妈开心。

有一次，他把腿摔断了，因为史蒂夫说没人能爬上那么高的树，而巴基一直会为了史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫而做傻事，自从他们还是缺了门牙的小孩开始就是如此。

有一次他嘴角破了，眼圈乌青，因为格林伯格说史蒂夫是“该死的同性恋”，而史蒂夫总是会为自己辩护。永远如此。但格林伯格还是先动手了，好吧，他比史蒂夫重上一百磅。巴基绝不能容忍这样的事发生。

“我打到他了，”史蒂夫事后气喘吁吁地说，“巴基，你不用帮我的。”

他们的父母都发了火——因为打架，受伤和停学处分——不过他们最终还是明白了事情的经过。

巴基耸了耸肩。“闭嘴吧，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫再也没提起过这件事。有时巴基希望他能提起。

 

***

 

因为娜塔莎天赋异禀，又十足刻薄，所以会让巴基陪她跑步来锻炼体力。巴基平时都挺喜欢这项运动：安静，微风抚过他的头发，心灵摆脱了尘世的喧嚣，只需跟随脚步的节奏向前。而今天，娜塔莎另有计划。

“你必须要告诉他，你的未来计划都和他有关。”他们在缓步慢跑，而她说话时气息都没乱。这让巴基有点嫉妒她了。

“谢了，老妈，但我可没有问你。”

娜塔莎停下了脚步。“巴基，你不能再这样对自己了。这样不管不顾地追逐他。”

“第一，我没有这样做；第二，我很好；第三，我没有问你的意见。”

大概是触及了娜塔莎的容忍极限，她捅了捅他的胳膊。“你这个傻子，他对你也是一样愚蠢得无可救药。”

巴基对此表示怀疑。并不是说他觉得史蒂夫是个百分百的直男，但他和山姆有那种“在你左边”的习惯，他们总是讨论马文·盖伊[1]，巴基很难想象史蒂夫倾心于除了自由，正义还有美国之路以外的什么东西。

不过还有一个更残酷的现实摆在眼前。“我们从五岁起就是朋友了。我不想毁了这段友谊。”

“好像他会愿意一样，”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“史蒂夫值得更好的。”

史蒂夫值得许多更好的——比高中生的狗血恋爱情节，恐同的霸凌者，以及和巴基这样的人约会更好的事情。娜塔莎总是知道史蒂夫的本质，这也是巴基为什么喜欢她，但她不像巴基这样了解或是爱着史蒂夫。她没有和史蒂夫一起经历青春期、父母离婚、膝盖擦伤还有童年时的打斗。

“但我不能说出来，小娜。”目前一切都很好。巴基可以粉饰太平，假装一切都没有改变，假装他没有把人生目标寄托在一个不爱他的人身上。眼下的状况很好，因为史蒂夫还在巴基身边。而如果他说出来了，如果他真的说了，那就无路可退了。

娜塔莎只是对他翻了个白眼。“再去听一遍那首该死的歌吧，巴恩斯。然后再来和我聊聊。”

还没等巴基追问她那是什么意思，她就跑开了。

 

***

 

大概因为人一旦开始倒霉，事事都会和自己作对，山姆也开始出现在乐队排练现场。

“你又不是乐队成员。”巴基说，完全不打算挪开背包给山姆让位。

“你也不是。”山姆还是把他的背包放到一边，坐了下来，对他明显的敌意视若无睹。巴基有点希望自己能恨他，真的，不过山姆总是那么有趣又温和，是个真诚的好人。而且山姆喜欢史蒂夫，而与史蒂夫有关的人和事总是他的软肋。

他们互不搭理，各做各的事，史蒂夫正在对乐队那帮家伙发号施令。并非每天的排练都顺风顺水，今天似乎进展不佳。加布和德米安正在互相提问法语中的过去分词，达姆弹在用班吉琴弹“Free Bird”。史蒂夫负手站在一群人中央，像一个失望的老妈一般不停重复，“我们还要不要排练新曲了？”大概因为巴基受到的心理损伤已经够多了，这场面竟然还让他觉得挺安心的。

当咆哮突击队终于着手讨论新歌“未来没有飞天汽车（In The Future There Are No Flying Cars）”的桥接段时，山姆突然转向巴基，轻声说：“你知道我是直男，对吧？”

巴基茫然地看着他，完全不知道他为什么说这个，又想表达什么。他最终选择嘲讽道：“那真是恭喜了。和你家人宣布了吗？”

大概因为山姆自以为很了解巴基，他笑了。“不，我只是不想让你觉得我想打扰你们，”他示意正随着蒙蒂的贝斯用脚尖打拍子的史蒂夫，“我不想破坏这个。”

巴基不知道他怎么看出来的，他明明已经很小心了。他想知道娜塔莎，以及只认识他一年不到的山姆，怎么会看穿他的心思，而史蒂夫却一无所知。除非史蒂夫早已心如明镜。而比起史蒂夫知道了却不打算回应，巴基更希望他对史蒂夫的感情真的是百分百纯友谊。

“没有什么好破坏的，”巴基对他说，“我们只是朋友。”

山姆看了看史蒂夫，又转头看巴基：“哈！别糊弄我了。”

史蒂夫开始唱歌了，对着麦克风微笑，高声唱着哪怕你掉落（掉落）哪怕在雪中（雪中）也不会放开你。巴基多希望史蒂夫也是在糊弄他。

 

***

 

咆哮突击队是支团结一心的乐队，总会一起创作歌曲。只要其中某个成员想有了灵感，写好了歌词，他们就会花上一下午时间争论，最终拼凑出一首像样的歌来。巴基熟知大部分情歌的背景故事。每一首歌都和突击队成员的恋爱史息息相关，记录着每个人心动、分手、和好的过程。但巴基并不知道“End of the Line（时间尽头）”这首歌的来历。

他没有问过，因为他不知道——他没有问过，因为他害怕问题的答案——因为史蒂夫唱这首歌时总是那么深情而专注。

End of the Line（时间尽头）

Until we're skin and bones（直到我们化作白骨）

Until we're trapped in what we used to be（直到我们沉沦过去）

I'm with you until the end of the line（我会陪你直到时间尽头）

when the winter train comes（当冬日的列车驶过）

I'm with you until the end of the line（我会陪你直到时间尽头）

but please, baby, please don't go（宝贝 请不要离我而去）

史蒂夫唱这首歌的样子就好像他为之心痛。而巴基只想知道是谁离开了他，是谁伤了他的心，因为巴基一直都在照顾史蒂夫，也会永远照顾史蒂夫。巴基想知道史蒂夫在恳求谁留下来，想拥他入怀，许诺他永远不会离开。

 

***

 

史蒂夫生病请假了（又一次），因为偏头痛（又一次），所以巴基只能和这对做媒的一起吃饭。

“所以娜塔莎和我在讨论，”山姆开口道，这恐怕不是什么好兆头。娜塔莎要么闭口不谈，要么就争当八卦女王——只有这两种可能。“所以兄弟，你和史蒂夫真的只是朋友吗？”

巴基瞥了一眼娜塔莎，她正面不改色地用薯条蘸番茄酱，似乎对一切都漠不关心。“我以为这个话题已经到此为止了。”

“只有你不想谈，”娜塔莎说，“我打算换个方式。”

“史蒂夫对你很疯狂，”山姆补充道，“只想说，兄弟，你怎么会看不出来呢？他那首‘慢舞在布鲁克林‘就是为你写的。”

“慢舞在布鲁克林”是一首三流的班卓琴独奏曲，是加布在法国和一位叫做伊洛蒂的姑娘度过了浪漫的一个月后写的。这首歌绝不可能是写他的。

“还有‘时代广场永不变（多希望你在）’，‘帕拉莫斯’[2] ，‘五倍魅力’。”娜塔莎掰着手指一首一首数着。

山姆做出沉思的表情。“还有‘桥上之人’呢？”他问，大概是因为和娜塔莎还有史蒂夫混久了，他也越来越混蛋了。

娜塔莎配合地微笑：“是巴基从未来科技夏令营回来后写的歌？巴基那会儿对夏令营认识的某个宅男念念不忘。”

“你知道，史蒂夫从来没给我讲过那首的背景故事。”娜塔莎和山姆还在对话，而巴基似乎已经什么都听不到了。他耳中充斥着血液沸腾声，心脏怦怦跳动的声音。他对那些歌了如指掌，知道它们背后的故事——加布的法国之行；森田与他的初恋女友；德米尔糟糕的暑假。

山姆和娜塔莎错了，他们一定是错了。他们已经列出了咆哮突击队一半的歌，而那不可能是真的，因为史蒂夫喜欢女孩，像是只来学校交换了一学期又回到了英国的佩姬。史蒂夫喜欢绿色和平组织，小狗和品味糟糕的眼镜。而巴基早在不知爱情为何物时就为他倾倒了，早在娜塔莎向他挑明一切之前。

史蒂夫是个正直的好人。要是他知道了真相，他一定不会瞒着巴基，而如果他自己也有相同的感受，他也一定不会欺骗巴基。至少，巴基自认为很了解史蒂夫。

“你们两个都可以闭嘴了。”他对娜塔莎和山姆说完，冲出了餐厅。

巴基很了解他的好友，至少他是这么认为的。他在车里吃完了剩余的午餐，差点儿没赶上下午的数学课。

 

***

 

两小无猜的真相是：巴基和史蒂夫都不记得第一次见面的场景了。

他们并非从小就是邻居，不是从牙牙学语时就一同在后院探险，共度慵懒的周日午后，和保姆们调皮捣蛋。史蒂夫之前住在别处，直到他外婆年事已高，他的父母为了照顾她搬到了外婆的房子。话虽如此，巴基觉得遇见史蒂夫之前的记忆已经很模糊了，不记得自己如何度过只有姐妹们为伴的时光。

小学时，他们总是被隔得远远的。有一次一位老师把他们排在邻桌，但只过了一个月就不得不把他们分开。巴基敢说要是查看当时的表现日志，他们俩肯定上了黑名单。

那时他们还都是瘦小的孩子，课间休息时，巴基和史蒂夫会和其他的男孩子们一起玩足球，躲避球，一起看动画。他们团泥巴，踢石子，在老师想要吹哨子制止他们时嬉笑着跑开。

中学时，他们的柜子不在同一楼层，但他们知道对方的密码，总是会交替使用对方的柜子。到了午餐时分，巴基滔滔不绝地说着拿破仑有多伟大，直到命运般的滑铁卢之战，而史蒂夫则激动地谈起梵高，讲他把耳朵送给了一位妓女。他们打趣那位妓女，咬着耳朵议论拿破仑对约瑟芬至死不渝的爱，因为他们都还是不懂爱情和倾慕的小笨蛋。

到了青春期，巴基的身高窜得飞快，史蒂夫的妈妈开始说着些晚熟之类的话，让两个男孩都羞红了脸。史蒂夫的个子一直比巴基小，不过现在巴基长得太快了，衬得史蒂夫像在缩水。而因为十三岁小孩都什么都懂，体育课上的一些男孩开始说史蒂夫的坏话，巴基则和他们争论不休。当然了，史蒂夫永远不会在嘴上饶人。

十三岁那年，巴基第一次打架。大概直到二十岁，巴基的个子都会比史蒂夫大。

他们还没有注意到彼此之间的区别，而在其他人眼中则那么明显。史蒂夫穿法兰绒衬衫，染发，在身上到处穿孔，还有几个纹身。史蒂夫敢于坚持己见，哪怕屡屡被罚留校也在所不惜，因为他永不妥协。

巴基加入了橄榄球队，因为他一直热爱运动和队友情谊。到了高中，他每周三都留在学校，等着美术社团结束后载史蒂夫回家。巴基一丝不苟地记笔记，从不缺课，因为他永远不知道史蒂夫什么时候又会生病，什么时候需要巴基带回作业，给他补课。

巴基以为这是友谊，直到他在高二那年遇到娜塔莎，而她告诉他这是爱情。巴基不懂这些，他只知道这感情名为史蒂夫。

 

***

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”山姆又来看乐队排练了，不过巴基也是一样。“你今天中午可不太对劲。你知道娜塔莎和我只是想帮忙，对吗？”

史蒂夫今天没来，因为他在家，在巴基家隔壁的房子里，看旅游生活频道的节目，他每次偏头痛发作后都只能看这个。咆哮突击队正忙着排练新曲，没人注意到角落里的巴基和山姆。

“我没事。”巴基说了谎。他这会儿本该回家去，给史蒂夫带回吐司和运动饮料，还有今天的历史笔记。

山姆看上去有些担心。“娜塔莎最近因为预选赛有些歇斯底里，但她说得没错。还有，听我说，如果你需要谈心的话，尽管来找我。”

“什么？好像你能懂我的感受似的？”巴基觉得自己对共情不算擅长，有关史蒂夫的事除外。不过，就眼下的状况来看，他大概也不完全了解史蒂夫的想法。

“不，但我就在这儿。如果你需要的话。”他拍了拍巴基的肩，对突击队的人挥手告别，留下巴基独自一人在车库一角，旁听缺了他挚友的三脚猫高中乐队排练。

 

***

 

史蒂夫十七岁那年，决定在鼻子上打洞。

“你还不够潮吗？”巴基问，摸了摸他削短的头发。

史蒂夫躲开他，笑道：“不是这个问题，巴克。重要的是要做你自己，并以此为傲。”

“所以就要在鼻子上穿个洞？”

“好让大家更清楚我的想法，”史蒂夫告诉他，“再说了，这看上去很酷。”

巴基笑了：“最后那句才是真话吧。”

正值夏日，他们在小河边玩耍。从前河边有他们的旧轮胎秋千，但一场暴风把挂秋千的大树吹倒了。巴基可以在这儿和史蒂夫坐上好几个小时，和他戏水打闹，躺在大块的防洪石头堤上晒太阳，又或者像个八岁小孩一样比赛抓青蛙。

一年的大部分季节里，史蒂夫都看上去苍白而瘦小，裹在厚厚的毛衣，羊毛衫和大号的冬衣里，但夏天他整个人都更加精神健康。巴基有些惊恐地意识到他有多喜欢这样的史蒂夫。在夏日的阳光下，他整个人都像在发光，脸上有健康的雀斑，眼睛里仿佛盛着晴空。巴基觉得鼻环这个主意不怎么样，但他曾经也这么想Undercut[3]， 直到史蒂夫剪了这个发型。

巴基往下滑了一点儿，让溪水漫过他的脚踝。要是他再多待一会儿，就会有小鱼来吮吸他的脚趾了。“你妈妈不介意吗？”

“她倒是很开心我不再执着于纹身了，”史蒂夫说，往巴基身旁移了移。十七岁的他似乎终于开始长个了，但脚还是碰不到水面。巴基挑起脚尖向他泼水，史蒂夫不得不跳下水去反击他。很快就演变成一场水仗。

等到筋疲力尽后，两人脱得只剩短裤，摊在大石头上晒干身体。巴基的目光凝在一颗滑下史蒂夫后背的水滴上，大脑中阴暗的一角想象着，要是用舌头舔掉这滴水会怎样。

“所以你来吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基赶忙移开了视线。

“只要不是又在小树林里纹身，我随时奉陪。”巴基干巴巴地说，史蒂夫笑了起来。

 

***

 

巴基把咆哮突击队的歌都听了一遍。他翻来覆去的循环他们的歌。但似乎毫无意义。他听了娜塔莎和山姆提到的那些歌，给娜塔莎发短信说她错了，这些歌写的是女孩子。这些歌百分之一千不可能是写他的。

哎呀，不知道他是不是害怕他的挚友发现他的爱，娜塔莎回复。接着又是一条，我朋友克林特说如果我入选了，你就要约史蒂夫出去。

我才不赌这个，巴基回复，因为娜塔莎肯定会入选，而他还是不确定克林特到底是不是她编造出来的。

但巴基知道，史蒂夫永远是更勇敢的那个，而巴基会永远跟随他，以防他哪天把自己的脖子给摔断什么的。巴基不觉得史蒂夫会在这种事上却步。再说了，一定是奥运会让娜塔莎变得有些歇斯底里了。

 

***

 

他没有躲着史蒂夫，不算是躲着他。巴基只是没怎么和他说话。周三一起回家时，车里的沉默简直难以忍受。

开到半路时，史蒂夫说：“如果你不想说的话，不告诉我也没关系。不过再过一周我就要问你了。”

“没什么，”巴基撒谎道，“只是申请大学的事。”他无力地微笑，史蒂夫只是蹙眉看他。

接下来他们都没再开口。

 

***

 

因为巴基真的像史蒂夫所说的那么笨，他同意送妹妹和她朋友们去看电影，这样就有借口不去看乐队排练了。而由于巴基妈妈的不可抗力，她让巴基陪他妹妹一起看电影，“免得她再像上次一样中途开溜。”

等到他在三个小时后从电影院出来，打开手机时，看到17条新短信和一个未接电话。一条是史蒂夫问他去哪儿了，剩下的几乎都是娜塔莎问他到底在干嘛，质问他是不是真的是个懦夫。

巴基删掉了短信。

 

***

 

“我陪妹妹去看电影了。”巴基在周一的指导课前解释道。他一个周末都没见到史蒂夫，很想念他。

史蒂夫，作为一个比巴基好得多的人，回以微笑：“那真是太贴心了，巴克。我们哪天也可以去看电影，我们好像很久没一起出去玩了，就我们两个。”

他们最近的确没空，辗转于乐队排练和橄榄球队训练中。就算出去玩，也都是和朋友们一起——娜塔莎，山姆还有突击队成员们。巴基内心的悸动当然不能影响他最重要的这段友谊。“是啊，要么来个电影之夜？”

“这点子不错，”史蒂夫笑了，“可以等周五排练结束。我和他们说一声不用点我的披萨。”

娜塔莎和山姆不在场，史蒂夫和巴基的二人世界显得如此轻松自然——他们开始在走廊上拉扯打闹，老师都来示意他们安静点。一切那么稀松平常，直到路过的娜塔莎微笑着路过，丢下一句“男孩们”，巴基感觉到史蒂夫在他臂弯里个子多小，记起了他有多想用牙把史蒂夫的紧身牛仔裤拉链扯下。他的脸烧得通红，因为娜塔莎那洞察一切的笑容。

就算史蒂夫注意到有哪里不对劲的话，他也完全没有表现出来。

 

***

 

这周平稳地度过。史蒂夫大度地没再提起巴基之前的反常举动，似乎真的把那当作申请学校的烦恼。

“班级排名也吓到我了，”史蒂夫在午餐时坦言，“我的成绩还行，但请假次数太多了。”

“是啊，但你的作品集肯定能弥补这点。”永远最乐观的山姆鼓励他。

史蒂夫有些不好意思地低下头：“希望RISD也是这么想的。”

巴基在手机里记下罗德岛几个字——那附近应该有挺多大学可供考虑。

娜塔莎显然把他的小动作收于眼底。“你打算去哪儿，巴基？”

“看哪所学校愿意要我呗。”巴基摆出一副满不在乎的样子，娜塔莎在桌子下面踢了踢他。似乎毫不意外他会这么说，山姆和史蒂夫也换了个话题。

 

（注：RISD，罗德岛设计学院）

 

***

 

到了周五，巴基觉得一切已经重回正轨。山姆和娜塔莎没再谈起这件事，虽然巴基怀疑娜塔莎态度的缓和只是因为她的训练日程越来越满。巴基可以回到之前那无忧无虑的状态，时而做着关于他最好朋友的邪恶的梦——毕竟他才十八岁，需要冷水澡浇熄过于旺盛的精力也是正常。他可以忍受这个。

好吧，其实他也许比以前还要悲惨，因为巴基现在再也不敢听那支单曲了，他也没有去听其他的歌，而是把咆哮突击队至今为止所有的曲子都翻了出来——他的电脑上当然全有存货——听这些歌来度日。

出于某种绝望的自我保护欲，他把所有曲名都改成了Maroon 5的歌名，免得被娜塔莎发现。不管这种做法多羞耻，他都不会让娜塔莎破坏他的感情生活。

 

***

 

电影之夜也很棒。史蒂夫穿了他那件XXXL号毛衣，过大的领口一直滑下他瘦削的肩膀，而巴基只能遏制住自己想亲吻史蒂夫锁骨的欲望。

巴基妈妈把他们两人与一只披萨、数十袋薯片留在地下室里。他们决定今晚的主题僵尸之夜，接连看了《僵尸肖恩》、《丧尸乐园》、《惊变28天》以及七十年代风格的《僵尸管家》——毕竟史蒂夫是个不可理喻的小嬉皮士。不过巴基才不会告诉他，这也是自己的最爱。

地下室里有两张沙发，不过不知什么时候起，两人一言不合，巴基就把枕头往史蒂夫脸上扔去。枕头大战的结果就是史蒂夫和巴基把枕头扔得到处都是，最后还挤在了一张沙发上。

巴基知道，两个男生同睡一张沙发，一般都是头对脚睡，但已经半夜三点，他很累了，而且对方是史蒂夫。史蒂夫打了个哈欠，强打精神逞强说还能再看：“我很好，哥们，说真的。”

“好吧，我累了。”巴基只好说。他确实很困了，而且就算还有精力，他们也只剩下一部《温暖的尸体》可看，那部还是算了吧。他扯着史蒂夫那件可笑的毛衣，把他拽下来，让他半躺在巴基身上，头枕在自己胸前，巴基的胳膊环过他的肩膀，他们的腿在沙发尽头交缠在一起。这也许有点越界，但史蒂夫又打了个哈欠，巴基感觉很安心。

“看吧，傻子，这样是不是好多了？”

“没错，巴克，”史蒂夫充满倦意的声音传来，“真棒。”

 

***

 

巴基大约六点多醒来，落枕让他脖子疼得厉害。微弱的阳光洒进了地下室的窗户，史蒂夫还睡得很熟，手臂绕过巴基的胸膛，让巴基觉得落枕也值了。

他的手抚过史蒂夫的头发，发梢处还带些蓝色，感觉心情平静。他就这样把手插在史蒂夫头发里，又睡着了。

 

***

 

巴基又被楼上他妈妈在厨房里的响动声吵醒。史蒂夫已经醒了，坐在沙发一角，捧着他的速写本。他真美，巴基想，坐在他家地下室里熹微的晨光里，戴着鼻环，留着Undercut发型。

“早。”巴基说，伸了个懒腰，脚踢到了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫打了他腿一下，把速写本放下。“所以，”史蒂夫开了口，眼神坚定，下巴收紧，“我和娜塔莎还有山姆谈过了。”

巴基的脸一下子白了。“拜托，告诉我你没相信她的话。她最近太忙了，她疯了。”

但这招对史蒂夫不管用，史蒂夫不会含糊对待如此重要的事，不会让他蒙混过关。“她说你爱我。”

“没关系，这不算什么，”巴基坐起身来，脸埋进掌心，这状况太糟糕了。这是他最不想要的——史蒂夫温柔地拒绝他，“这不会改变任何事。”

史蒂夫向他伸手，巴基触电般的弹开了。“巴基，巴基看着我。”他又伸出手来，他的手和巴基的比起来是那么小，但他有巴基永远无法企及的人格，“是真的吗？”

巴基不能看他。昨晚是电影之夜。一切都像往常一样。“我说了，”他开口才发现声音沙哑，只好清了清喉咙，努力装作没事人的样子，“什么都不会改变。”

不过，大概是因为宇宙的轨迹永远难以预料，史蒂夫笑了。“你爱我？天哪，巴基，这可以改变一切。”

“你不用再说了，”巴基绝望地怒吼，“我懂了，我们只是朋友，我还以为你不会这么过分，罗杰斯。”

“振作点儿吧，巴恩斯，”史蒂夫说，在他胳膊上打了一拳，“你他妈真的认真听过我唱的那些歌吗？还是你来看排练真的只是为了学那几句法语脏话？”

巴基一时间无法理解。“什么？”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你从我记事开始就是我最好的朋友，而我大概也爱了你同样久。我写了，差不多，八百首关于你的歌。”如果说这话的是其他人，巴基肯定会说他放屁，但是这是史蒂夫，永远诚实的史蒂夫，他正对着巴基微笑，好像巴基是完美的代名词。

巴基不由得回以微笑。但他不敢相信自己的耳朵。“再说一遍。”而史蒂夫永远不畏惧挑战。

“我说我爱你，”史蒂夫说，“混蛋。”

巴基难以置信，但史蒂夫对他微笑，他就在巴基的眼前，让巴基失去了他引以为傲的自控力。“很好，”他说，“因为我也爱你。”接着巴基实现了他长久以来的幻想，把史蒂夫拉进了一个吻。

 

***

 

一个小时后，巴基的妈妈打断了他们。两个自以为单相思的欲求不满的男孩因为之前的亲热都搞得嘴唇红肿。这简直是耻辱——太羞耻了，巴基的姐妹们以后绝对要一直这事打趣了——他妈妈赶他们出去，“去罗杰斯太太家疯吧。我要洗衣服了。”史蒂夫牵起了巴基的手，而巴基没有放开。他永远不会放开。

 

***

 

尾声：

 

巴基上完下午的研讨课后，回到宿舍，笔记本屏幕上贴着一张巨大的便利贴，上面是他室友的笔迹——“你男朋友一直给你打Skype电话。拜托让他别再打了。我只想睡个午觉。”

陷入爱河的巴基只是傻笑着，把构思那篇关于罗马尼亚吸血鬼论文的计划抛在脑后，立即给史蒂夫回了电话。

“我室友说你一直联系我，”史蒂夫接通时，巴基说。他的头发比以前长多了，又多了一个新眉环，巴基太想念他了，“留言说你打扰了他的午觉。”

史蒂夫笑了，在巴基听来像他的歌声一般美妙。“我觉得你室友偶尔也该去上上课。我想告诉你我们打算拍个MV。”

“哦？”巴基看见了屏幕一角的小框里自己那张写满讶异的脸。

“对，有个电影专业的学生叫托尼，他在搞些拍摄项目，也喜欢我们的歌。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，好像这不是什么大事，不过哪怕是透过Skype视频画面，巴基也能看出来他脸红了。

“嘿，那太棒了。你们打算拍哪首歌？”

史蒂夫现在真的脸红了。“时间尽头。”他有些不好意思地承认了。巴基现在已经可以时不时和史蒂夫上床，回头想来，史蒂夫给他写这样一首苦恋情歌的事实可爱极了。当他的室友走回房间时，巴基还在傻笑。

“哦老天，你们两个还在聊？”他问，瞟了一眼巴基的笔记本屏幕，“等等，这不是娜塔莎的那个史蒂夫吗？”

巴基和史蒂夫隔着屏幕对视一眼，接着看向巴基的室友。

“等等，”史蒂夫有些窘迫。巴基明白了他的想法，“这是娜塔莎的那个克林特吗？”

“我的天哪，”克林特抢在巴基之前感叹。巴基一脸不可思议，他还没决定到底该说“我们怎么能现在才发现”还是“原来真有这么个人”。

“怪不得你们两个混蛋这么腻歪。算了，我还是去图书馆待着吧。”克林特抓起床上的夹克，在他们反应过来之前离开了房间。

巴基和史蒂夫呆坐了一会儿，直到巴基开口：“至少我们知道了他不是她编造出来的？”

“噢，”史蒂夫笑了起来，“她一直很开心终于把我们凑合到一起了。我都能想象这下她会说什么了。”

巴基把头埋在桌子上——娜塔莎肯定会喋喋不休，山姆也好不到哪儿去。史蒂夫在Skype另一边大笑，巴基不敢相信自己竟然和这个小混蛋谈恋爱。他简直是世界上最幸运的家伙了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] 马文·盖伊，美国歌手。队二开头山姆给史蒂夫推荐的专辑《Trouble man》就是他的作品。  
> [2] 帕拉莫斯（Paramus），美国新泽西州北部行政区。  
> [3] Undercut，一种鬓角和后脑头发打得很薄，头顶的头发留长并向后梳的发型。


End file.
